comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Adam (New Earth-Eight)
History Pre-Age of the Atom Life and Death of Nathaniel Adam Nathaniel Adam was born in a small town in Maine, where shortly after graduated he joined the U.S. Air Force and was based in Arizona. During this time, he would meet and eventually marry the love of his life, Angela Adam. The two would be together for many years, during which time he would father two children with her, his son Randall Adam and his daughter, Margaret Adam. For several years, Nathaniel would live in idle happiness, but this would change after he was framed for spying and selling government secrets to foreign governments in 1996. He would be forced to face execution for the crimes, but was given the option in participating in an experiment testing the durability of an alien ship when exploding a nuclear bomb blow it in exchange for a pardon. Knowing the risk, Nathaniel agrees and proceeds with the test. During said test, Nathaniel would become encased in the metal of the ship after the nuclear weapon exploded. After this occurred, Nathaniel was converted into energy and launched several years into the future, while everyone else who observed the experiment assumed he perished. Captain Atom Nathaniel would return 20 years later, as he reconstructed himself as an energy being. Afterwords he would put under the watchful eye of General Wade Eiling and Doctor Heinrich Megala, who used his powers as a government sponsored Superhero, known as Captain Atom. As Captain Atom he would go on to fight multiple super-villains and even joined the Justice League International. During this time, Nathaniel would discover that his family perished in a car accident 10 years before he returned and he began to grow very distant from people. His condition would worse and he would develop suicidal tendencies, where he began to take more unnecessary risks. This would come to ahead, when he apparently sacrificed himself from stopping a nuclear apocalypse from occurring. Age of the Atom Year Zero Return of Captain Atom Nathaniel would reassemble himself months after his apparent death a few miles outside of Los Vegas, but this time being very different then before. Nathaniel no longer possessed his metallic energy form and was essentially human again, but for some reason he felt no emotion. He would make his way to Vegas and steal some clothes from a donation bin and live like a homeless man. He would spend these months feeling empty, uncertain on what to do next and whether he had a purpose any more. He would occasionally look at the exploits of the other heroes and wonder whether they cared about him or if he mattered in the long run. These thoughts would soon become much worse, with him slowly believing that they secretly were jealous of his powers and that they didn't need him to sacrifice himself to save the world. Also during this period he began having strange visions of an individual in strange armor telling him his destiny awaits. He would eventually decide to take his own life by slitting his own wrists, but to his surprise after he cuts the flesh from them, he discovers a silver layer of metallic flesh below. Nathaniel would soon reason that he still possess his powers, but they are currently dormant and he needs to reactivate them. Believing that if he told the U.S. Army he would indeed get his powers back, but would be once again forced into being the governments lackey. He also believed the heroes would never help him either and decides he needs an alternative way to return his powers himself fully. During this time his visions began to happen more frequently and eventually leads him to Metropolis, where the strange individual in his visions tell him to find Lex Luthor. Nathaniel would get himself hired as a janitor at Lexcorp with a fake ID, which quickly gets him caught by Luthor's security. Luthor himself would confront him and ask who he was and why he shouldn't call the police. Nathaniel would reveal his identity and tell Luthor that he need him to return his powers and that the heroes had plotted against him to depower him in the first place. Luthor intrigued by Nathaniel asks what Luthor would get if he did, which Nathaniel responds by saying anything he wants. Luthor accepts the offer and orders his security to let Nathaniel go and shows him the way to research and develop division. Nathaniel spent weeks being poked and prodded by Luthor's scientists, before they finally managed to come up with a way to repower him. The scientists would reveal that he somehow reached his limit with his powers when he sacrificed himself to save the world and they went dormant after reconstructing him. They then tell him that his powers can be restarted stronger and better then ever with a further threshold then previously, but with a catch. They tell him that whatever happened had effected the part of his brain that dealt with emotion and the fact was he did not lose connection to his emotions, but was experiencing something akin to schizophrenic disorder that would give him more intense emotions then normal and at the moment he is currently just feeling disconnected, but that it can take a sudden shift at any turn. They go on to say that if they repower him, his mental state could worsen and he could literally go insane. Ignoring the scientists' warnings, Nathaniel urges them to repower him, commenting he doesn't care what happens to him and only want's revenge. It takes weeks to prepare, but the scientists assemble the necessary machinery to once again repower Nathaniel. In order to do so they reveal that Nathaniel must enter a specialized chamber that will infuse him with several forms of radiation at once that will increase in intensity. They comment that since he still has his silver skin, he still has the potential to hold energy and that the plan is in a sense to recharge the battery that is his body. They comment that they cannot rush the process and it will be a slow process in order not to run the risk of killing him. After several hours of attempting the method, no results were found, with the scientists believing the reason to be, due to it not being powerful enough nor quick enough to reactive his powers. Nathaniel demands they use all the energy they can to active his powers, even if risks dying to achieve it. They initially say no, but Luthor arrives and orders them to either do as he asks or they can face punishment. Afraid of Luthor they proceed and fill the chamber with intense energy that begins being absorbed by Nathaniel's body, which begins to glow. In the process it becomes clear that his body has begun breaking apart and the scientists prepare to end the process, but Luthor stops them and urges them to continue until it stops naturally. Just as it looks like Nathaniel is about to overload with energy his body stabilizes and begins absorbing more then he was expected to and ends up fully draining the energy being transferred into the chamber. Nathaniel after finishing exits the chamber returned to his silver skinned state, but his body glowing with a energy aura surrounding him. Luthor asks how he feels, which he reply that he feels powerful and that he is ready for Revenge, which Luthor just saying good. Revenge Retribution Battlefield Metropolis Year One The Council of Monarch Category:Males Category:Former Heroes Category:Flight Category:Villains Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Beings Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Senses Category:New Earth-Eight Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Invulnerability Category:Immortals Category:Time Travel Category:Under Water Survival Category:Space Survival Category:Radioactive Blasts Category:Radiation Manipulation Category:Resurrection Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Metal Skin Category:Insanity Category:Healing Factor